The Power of Magic
by Catsrawesome
Summary: The Seven defeat Gaia, and what do they get in return? They loose their powers all because of a stupid experiment the gods forced them to be part of. But with the help from a mysterious girl, they learn how to get them back, but they get a little more than they wanted. Now they are stuck with unknown magic, unable to completely control it. Will they learn how to use it for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! it is catsrawesome here!**

**This is short, but it is just to start the story. the chapters will get MUCH longer in the future.**

**I hope you like it!**

Annabeth's POV

I lined up in front of the Olympians along with the rest of the Seven, my dear Seaweed Brain by my side. I clutched his hand tightly, him responding with squeezing mine even harder.

After a long and difficult battle, the war was over. Gaia was defeated, and there were few casualties. We all waited for Zeus to speak and for him to obviously grant us each one wish. I already knew what mine was.

Frank looked nervous, while Hazel was comforting him. Leo was looking straight ahead of him, probably in La La Land… again. He has been day dreaming for a while now. I wonder why. Whatever the reason, he must know what he wants.

Piper was holding Jason like he was a cat that was trying to get loose from her grip, except that Jason wasn't struggling from her hold. In fact, he was pulling her closer to himself, locking them in a firm embrace.

Percy looked grave, but that was only a souvenir from our little trip to Tartaurus. We would both probably have that forever.

But we will always be together, because that is exactly my wish.

Zeus suddenly shot a bolt of lightning into the air, effectively quieting everyone.

"Congratulations," Zeus said, "You have all done what was before thought impossible. You have defeated Gaia and the Giants and made peace between the Romans and the Greeks. We have an offer to make you. You may all become immortal and become gods. Do you accept?"

"No," Percy said at once. I only shook my head.

Everyone's answer was either made evident by a shake of their head, or a small, "No", except Leo didn't reply at all. He just kept looking forward, but his answer was obvious.

"Very well," said Zeus, an air of surprise evident in his voice, "Then I guess we will reward you differently."

"We each get one wish," I said, "That is it, right?"

"Even though you are a daughter of Athena, you are wrong," said Zeus, getting a few puzzled looks.

"Then what is it?" asked Percy.

"We are working on a project, but we need demigods to help us. It will make you more powerful."

"Thank you, but I would like the wish please," said Piper.

"Same," said Jason.

Zeus looked slightly amused.

"Whoever said that you had a choice in the matter?"

Before we could even react, all of the gods used their magic (Apollo did light, Poseidon did water, Demeter did vines, etc.), and they shot it straight at us. I felt pain, and then I blacked out.

**DUH DUH DUH!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**U R AWESOME!**

**catsrawesome**


	2. Chapter 2

**I KNOW! I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON! I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE ONE CHAPTER AND THEN NOT UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME!**

**I hope the wait was worth it, because this chapter is definitely longer than the other. I hope you like it!**

**Also, to whoever read the Blood of Olympus, the ending will connect to this! I promise!**

**Disclaimer (even though it is hardly needed): I have never really done a disclaimer, so here it goes. I don't own Percy Jackson. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fictional stories about my own story. **

Percy's POV

I woke up in complete pain. And when I say complete, I mean _complete. _Every single cell in my body was screaming at me to get some aspirin, but I was in so much pain that I didn't want to get out of bed. Or maybe I was just lazy.

The only other thing I felt besides pain was warmth. I was in a comfortable bed or some sort, and when I managed to open my (sore) eyes, I saw that I saw curled up under a blue blanket, resting on blue sheets, my head slowly rising from a blue pillow.

_Hallelujah! _I thought to myself.

I managed to get myself in a sitting position, and only then did I realize that there was a plate on a desk next to my bed. A second later I realized that there were blue cookies rising in a heap on top of the poor plate.

My own poor stomach couldn't resist. I grabbed ten cookies in each hand and stuffed them all in my mouth. How they managed to fit will remain a mystery to mankind, but I didn't care in the slightest. The cookies were delicious.

And, now that I think of it, probably poisoned.

Without thinking, I spit out the twenty half-digested cookies in a shower of blue, spit, and blue spit. I immediately cursed myself for wasting twenty perfectly good cookies. I then was greeted with the thought that the cookies might have not been poisoned at all. It didn't make me feel better.

But why had I thought that the cookies were poisoned? I couldn't think straight. Either I have a concussion (my head didn't hurt, but you never know), or I am just plain stupid. I pictured Annabeth in my mind's eye, both hands on hips and looking at me with an expression like that of an annoyed teacher.

_"Seaweed Brain," _I heard her say. It sounded so real that I was almost tempted to walk over to her and shut her up with a kiss.

But she wasn't there.

I suddenly realized why I spit out the cookies. I wasn't thinking. I was following survival instinct.

But why would I need to survive? _What _would I need to survive? I wasn't in danger, was I? I still couldn't think clearly. The room, however, seemed to be getting clearer. I noticed seven other beds, each a different color. My eyes widened with joy as I recognized Annabeth in a bed with a purple blanket.

I was about to jump out of my own bed and fling my arms around her neck, but then I realized that she was sleeping. I decided against waking her up, and just smiled to myself. I began looking around at the rest of the room. Sure enough, each bed was filled with a different member of the Seven. Jason was in a bright yellow bed, looking as calm and collected as he does when he is awake. Piper was in a bright pink bed, her hair a rat's nest and yet still gorgeous. Hazel was in a green bed, curled up in a ball under the blanket like she was playing Hide-and-Seek. Frank was lying on top an orange bed in the form of a black cat, so the effect reminded me of Halloween wallpaper.

One of the last two beds, however, was empty. It was a pure white bed, and had signs of once being occupied. The blanket was pushed back, and the pillow was ruffled. The sight unnerved me slightly, but with a slight shake of my head I turned my attention to a red bed that I knew occupied Leo.

But he wasn't the only one on the bed.

Sitting next to the snoring Leo was a girl wearing a white T-shirt and jeans. She had her long, brown hair braided down her shoulder, and her almond-shaped eyes were eyeing Leo with concern. My jaw fell, but the girl didn't notice me. Finally, I found my voice.

"Calypso!?" I blurted.

She whipped her head towards me, looking startled. Her eyes immediately lit of with recognition, and then fear.

"Percy..." she said quietly, averting her eyes.

I was at a loss of what to say. I mean, I knew that Leo had visited her island, but I still felt terrible for leaving her. I knew that a simple, "I'm sorry" wouldn't cut it, but what was I supposed to say?

I looked down at my lap, and felt a sickening guilt. I knew I should have checked on her. I was just so happy with Annabeth...

I felt something heavy grab my chest, and my eyes widened as I looked down to see Calypso _hugging _me. A mixture of emotions engulfed me, not the least being confusion and anxiety.

"You deserve Annabeth," she said to me, looking me directly in the eyes, "I have Leo now, so I am happy. I am so sorry about the curse. I was wondering if we could at least be friends?"

She let go of me, and stared at her feet.

"Um," I said, "Y-you aren't mad at me?"

Calypso looked at me again, and only this time did I realize that there were tears running down her cheeks.

"I was," Calypso admitted, "I grieved for you for almost a month. I was angry at you, angry at Annabeth, angry at the gods, angry at the world, angry at myself for letting these emotions overtake me. But I am over you now. I just want to make amends. I will do anything."

She looked completely sincere. Finally, I managed a smile.

"You are forgiven," I said to her, "I am glad that we are friends."

Calypso, for the first time since I saw her smiled, and once again wrapped me in a hug. After a few seconds, I returned it, and my fake smile became real.

I heard a snort, and Calypso and I both whipped around to see a dazed Leo sitting up and stretching. My smile grew as I gave Calypso a playful push in his direction, which she returned with a glare. I decided to give them some time alone, so I turned my attention to Annabeth's bed.

She was still sleeping peacefully. I tried to be as quiet as I could as I rose from my own bed, walked over to her, and sat on the side of her bed. Behind me, I heard the sound of Leo letting out a cry of delight, and his laughter mixed with Calypso's. I didn't turn to look at them; I was focusing all of my attention at my Wise Girl, sleeping in the soft, lavender sheets. I almost got under the covers myself to join her.

I probably wouldn't have slept long.

A single, loud bang was heard, not unlike that of a gong. With a jolt, everyone who wasn't awake sat up. Of course, I was sitting right next to Annabeth, so her sudden jerk as she transferred from sleep to consciousness concluded with us both banging heads together, each of us probably getting concussions. After rubbing my sore head for a few seconds, I looked into Annabeth's stormy-grey eyes and smiled. The feeling must have been mutual, for Annabeth beamed back at me and gave me a short but sweet kiss.

"Morning, Seaweed Brain," she muttered sleepily.

"Morning," I replied.

"What the hell was that?" asked Jason, who seemed the only one besides me, Leo, and Calypso who didn't look tired.

"I have no idea," replied Piper, rubbing her eyes with one hand while smoothing out her hair with the other, "but that had to be the loudest alarm clock in the history of alarm clocks."

"What makes you think that it was supposed to wake us up?" asked Hazel, stretching her arms.

"Well, what else could it be?" countered Piper.

"Good point," Hazel said.

"Where are we?" asked Annabeth, finally getting a good look at her surroundings.

"How am I supposed to know?" asked Leo, "I don't even know how we-Oh, look! Cookies!"

Leo had just eyed a plate of cookies similar to the ones I had almost eaten before, only these ones were not blue. Leo reached for one, but before he could grab one I leaped into the air, rolled ninja style over to him, and knocked the plate of cookies onto the floor.

"What the heck, Percy!?" shouted a bewildered Leo.

"That was subtle," muttered Jason, "Oh, and nice tail, Frank."

I stared at the orange bed, where the black cat had the fur on the top of his back puffed up, along with its tail. Frank suddenly transformed back to himself, and glowered at Jason.

"Shut up," he muttered.

"Leo, the cookies could have been poisoned," I explained, "I got a tray just like yours. We don't know where we are, or even _who _brought us-"

"The gods..." Annabeth interjected, her eyes full of anger.

"Huh?" I stared at her, confused.

"The gods brought us here. Remember? They said we were going to be a part of an "experiment". They must have brought us here!"

"You're right!" said Frank, his panicky behavior replaced with a defiant expression on his face, "So what should we do?"

Before anyone could reply, a glass-shattering scream pierced the air, and we all turned to see Calypso clawing at the ground as she was sinking into... What _was _that? It looked like some sort of liquid substance, not unlike lava. Except it looked wasn't red or orange. It was shifting colors, changing into different shades of blue and green without any distinguishable pattern. Calypso was already waste-deep in the strange substance, and Leo was by her side in a second, frantically grabbing her hand and pulling her up with all her might. But before we could even go over to help, Calypso suddenly sank deeper into the green substance. All we could see were her hands, which were firmly gripped by Leo.

We were all frozen in place by fear. Leo gave another huge ounce of strength and pulled harder, but instead of Calypso emerging from the lava-like liquid, her hands disappeared and the liquid turned from blue to a blinding white. But it only lasted for a second, for now Leo was stuck and being pulled into it as well. But no one was quick enough to grab him, for right as Piper swiped for his foot he was pulled head-first into the substance, which momentarily turned bright red. I was reminded horribly of me and Annabeth falling together into Tartarus.

But as we all ran towards Piper, the momentum caught up with us and, in one big heap, we all tripped over Piper and were sucked into the strange liquid. I was blinded by bright lights, and had the sensation of going through a very steep and dangerous waterslide. Even though I was too disoriented to notice, the portal had turned an array of bright, iridescent colors like light flowing through a crystal, and then vanished entirely.

**I KNOW! I AM TERRIBLE! I ALREADY SAID IT! BUT CLIFFIES ARE MY LIFE! DEAL WITH IT!**

**You are so awesome for sticking with me! I love you all so much!**

**Catsrawesome**


End file.
